Golden Creations
by Fuji S
Summary: SanzouGoku There is a hidden tale of Goku that no one knows except Mother Nature.


**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki does not belong to me. They belong to their proper owner. 

**Title:** Golden Creations  
**Anime:** Saiyuki  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** Complete

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

Stupid. Things were just so stupid where ever he turned he saw things as being stupid. Surely to those around him-they thought he laughed with them joke with them found things interesting. However behind that mask, he was crying, being put off shoved away made fun of, and even getting slapped around by that large fan of Sanzou's.   
  
Inwardly Goku was crying and no one in the world could hear him at all.   
  
There use to be this tale of nothing-ness. A tale of where the world did not exist until the shedding of tears and blood by some unknown force maybe kami-sama created it into a black mass. The blood itself wasn't blood of normal men, but those of light and sparkles.   
  
No one would have thought a being could shed blood of this finest quality, but the blood itself was due to the pureness and goodness of Kami-sama of this deity perhaps being. Yet--at this time no one existed and when they did the tale was passed onward spreaded through out the galaxy.   
  
Aliens, children of difference races conformed and switched the story around to fit their own image until the tale of blood was nothingness and that only Kami-sama created the world in a mass of seven days.   
  
Nonsense, if only people knew that Kami-sama was a being that was a being of pureness and yet one day Kami-sama became lonely and created things in the name of love. Yes Kami-sama was that pure and he didn't want to be alone for being alone was something that a single entity had to live with.   
  
No one really understood that was why Kami-sama decided to join the world to be born from a place as a Earth Spirit one cherished dearly by the mother Earth. For she inwardly knew of who Kami-sama was and throbbed with motherly love and concern for him. Humbled that one of such purity that had created her from his own blood would be willing to be born as her own spiritual children.   
  
So it was said that mother nature conformed and twisted the soul of Kami-sama placing him into a age old rock to be born from when the time was right. When the world might need the cleaniness of such being. For Mother Earth knew that the world was becoming greyer and there will be a time when corruption of beings like Youkai and Humans would rain upon her soil and there would be a need for a cleansing purity of this being once again.   
  
In light of all that happen eons went on, years passed by and the season of the Earth changed in all regions, until a shattering filling cry of the Gods in the Heavens of Mother nature's skies rumbled with thickening hatred and blood of deities. The skies cried tears of blood and essence and the morbid evils raged upon the landscape due to a foolish human being that let open a box that was created to contain the good and evil of the world.   
  
Where peace rain upon Mother Nature's soils came the birth of such a box and a mortal of human quality lifted it open and she was named Pandora. The spelling of dread and hatred, fear, and remorse flocked through the harbor. Borning the creatures of half faces to racism and hippocricy and so a darker quality with a brighter quality came. But-still the rock remain on the mountain top through everything soaking the sunlight and nurtious spring of water the rain. Even the blood soaken skies did nothing to impenetrate the pure rock due to the range of where Mother Nature set up her barriers making the area rural and baren so that only the spirits could help protect such purity.   
  
So through the ages this went on toils of wars came and went, human and youkai fought, and the gods continuously went over their own pious nature of greed, selflessness, and wars for areas. While laughing in faint amusement at the mortals below though until, the setting of the Godness of Mercy that was chosen for her sacrifice to the goodness of her heart. One spiritual being that Mother Nature had looked after, until she had flown the the heavens and became a deity. However, even the harshness and seductive powers came to take over that child, but still the quality of mercy still existed in the child. That was all Mother Nature could hope for and so time went on, and when a birth of a deity called Konzen came, mother nature notice the child's seriousness and sadness.  
  
Surely such a being whom reminded her of the sun would be perfect for the child of earth that she babed since the beginning of time-and so-the egged had hatched. Releasing like a crackle of thunder the child of stone and earth raising upward, that it shook the very core of the heavens. The gods and goddess quickly forge across to look upon the Earth from whence the disturbance had taken place. There they spotted a monkey but no ordinary monkey but a Monkey King at that borned of stone. His eyes were piercing gold and his hair long as brown, the bronze of his skin sparkled and so the voices all cried out the name of such enormous power 'All Hail SON GOKU!'  
  
-Yet- These Gods and Goddess instead of being happy with the newly arrival of Mother Earth's children casted their arms together in fear and shock of the powers. Then set upon the plan to seal away the powers of this heredict as they deem to name him.  
  
However-this tale wasn't known by the child born of rock and Earth. He had forgotten and only those that had remember this tale so well were gone. Passed away only one knew of the true story and that was Mother Earth. Though she could not contribute her knowledge to those of Heaven and Earth and by the time when her child was taken from her. She had mourn greatly the bias and hatred of those in the heaven's.  
  
How she mourned for the pure being that she had love so dearly which was taken away to the heaven's above to where even her tangles of tree's, vines, and rocks would not reach. Only thing left were the skies that she produced, and yet the calling of her wind spirits could not reach such a place and so she grieved for three nights and three days, until a voice called from the heavens kindly. 'Do not worry-mother I'll look after him.' The little girl she had also grew fond of-remembered and would help protect her Earth brother.  
  
Year's past by and when the child Son Goku was returned to the Earth grounds he was broken and place into a cave with wards left alone. Mother Nature weeped for the bright golden eye boy she weeped for the lost look in his eyes that never dull of the innocence and purity. She weeped for the true being that was born from her folds and all that was left was a face a facade that held the true being inside.  
  
This being was human on the outside and the real Son Goku was sleeping away in his heart held away by that ring that was casted and forged by the God's. This sadden her greatly and even though she try to reach him he was deafen to her cries of the truth that -he- was love greatly by her.   
  
So day past by day, night past by night and all that was left until the day arrived was a young monk with golden hair and cutting purple eyes. His face was cool and impassive and a chakra of red adorn his forehead, he called out quietly, "Were you the one that call to me?"  
  
In the end Goku the child went with him and Mother nature was gladden, yet in the present right now she weeped for the child.  
  
For he believe he was all alone that his sun could no longer hear him. Mother Nature wanted him to know that she was here with him through his toil she was everywhere for her children. Yet-her voice was not heard and she too grew sadder by each tear that was shedded from those golden orbs.   
  
"Why was I born?" The boy would ask to no one in particular during colden nights when he would take a midnight stroll without his guardian and companions.   
  
All he recieved were the call of the wind that came from the spirits that try to reach him. The boy was lonely and the one reason this being wanted to born was to not be alone, and now he was--surely Mother Nature knew of the priest Sanzou's problems. She even knew why he acted that way or why he was submitted to the waters.   
  
It wasn't so hard for her to figure many things out since she was there when it had happen. The calling powers created were gifts by her to each one that she bounded to hear, to be heard by someone of the quality soul and heart to be wanted and not alone. To be saved- from their misery, and now that power was ignored.  
  
Goku the child was crying for Sanzou and yet the one he love did not hear him. Did not hear the pleadings of his child heart or goodness. Konzen was the same when he wanted to deny the truth that he love the little saru very much. And-so the voice were not heard and in turn the power forgotten due to deafen ears.   
  
Mother Nature could not bare this anymore she was unhappy with what had happen to the pure soul. He was becoming darker and she would not could not stand this any longer. The one true being that was gifted to the world was being shunned and that was it. If she had too she would take matters into her own hands, and so she began the trials of her preparation in silence.  
  
Goku by this time had fallen asleep underneath a tree on a hill over looking the view of the forrest vines grew quickly around the boy sheltering him from the cold. The full moon casted halo of light onto the figure bathing it with blessing for it too had been watching over this boy. It agree with Earth on the treatment and too wishes for the happiness of such a wonderful being.   
  
And-so the night passed onward time slowed down and the Mother of Earth waltz into the dreamland of the one she seeked. Until reaching the trouble young man huddled in a puddle of blood.   
  
"You really are pathetic." Speakng softly she kneel beside him, violet eyes turned onto her with pain.   
  
"Who?"  
  
Carmel hair flocked forward in the dreamland of the one called Genjyo Sanzou. "Who I am is none of your concern, but--you may call me Erutan." Her fingers crept forward to lift up the boy cover in blood. "Kouryuu. Come with me." She held out her hand to him, "If you wish to stay here in this endless cycle I won't begrudge you this but--there is another waiting for you."  
  
"What? But my master?" Kouryuu looked torned between the body of his master and the Emerald eyes that peered him with kindness of the sapphire cloacked individual.   
  
Erutan lean forward more, "That's just a past memory Kouryuu, but that one special person is crying now."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Open that heart of yours and seek him, open your ears and listen carefully." Erutan spoke softly as she lead away Sanzou with her, "Listen to the bleeding in his heart, for centuries, eon's he cries for you. For the past you, for the future you, but only for you--when he was born he was born into my folds. A babe in the woods someone of purity, and now-he needs you."  
  
Faint trickling light lit up the area of darkness a sobbing sound came through, _"Sanzou--Sanzou don't leave me...please make it go away. My sun sun..."_  
  
"Goku?" The violet eyes turned to Erutan suspiciously, "Is this some trick?"  
  
_"Sanzou--make the hurt stop onegai."_ The voice called out more and slowly the light faded bit by bit, _"Sanzou..."_  
  
"No trick, but listen to me Kouryuu. I had shelter you from the harshness of the world let my waters flood you forward toward your destiny to your precious one, and for that you should heed my words." Emerald eyes sparkle with fury, "Go to him, make it right love him for he is a treasure of light. Do not dim his light any further if gone then the heaven's will weep, the moon will fall into darkness, and hope fades." Then just as quickly a gush of wind flew through the air and Erutan disappeared.   
  
Sanzou woke up breathing slightly eyes looking around frantically wondering what that was about. _"Sanou. Alone--their laughing their stupid laughing."_  
  
That voice again Sanzou stood letting his white robe fall into place, he walked open the door and went across the room where Goku would be sleeping in. Opening it he notice the untouch bed and the window flung open to the light of the moon. Frowning he mutters quietly, "Where is that baka saru?"  
  
_So lonely._  
  
It was that voice that he heard before that annoying voice that told him he was not alone, before he remember it, remember how it call him out of his bout of depression.  
  
_Endless cycling yet the stupidity I feel. The stupidity being casted alone unatoneable for my deeds. Yet-being born of this world this world I myself am in._  
  
Those faint whispers crept into his ears and he followed onward toward where it lead him. That voice that kept calling him that he never thought would call from need again since he was here.  
  
_Insulted, taunted, is this the regular befitting trials I face? Alone before I was alone I never minded and now the emptiness is unbearable to be alone. Always that way betrayed by those that are friends, alone. Zutto-Zutto_  
  
Sanzou finally reached the area on a hill wondering why the hell the baka saru was here of all places in this cold windy area where anything could attack. Didn't that baka saru know that he could be attack by creatures of the night like bears that were hungry. Surely so if he was defenseless right now depressed. He frozed slightly wondering about that the depressed part he never realize it but lately Goku's smiles were empty.   
  
This morning he didn't even say he was hungry instead he joked around but those lighted eyes that were playful and happy were dulling. He had look into them when the saru had gripped onto his clothes tugging on them and looking up at him. Normally he would see his reflection shoning in those depths but all he saw was a endless void. At first he didn't notice thinking it was a trick of the light, but now that he think of it--  
  
Paddling onto the green grass he lean against the tree and noticed the vines that were growing strangely wrapping around Goku posessively. The moss had blossom covering the Saru like a warm thick blanket, yet the one thing he didn't like was how the vines were wrapped around the thin neck of the boy. Almost as if to choke him in his sleep to take away the life filled in it.   
  
The wind gathered closely swirling the leaves here and there playfully almost communicating something that the monk could not hear. Yet through it all the boy slumbered almost like an angel of someone brinked on death in acceptance.  
  
Sanzou couldn't image Goku in that format to just die peacefully gone without any life in him. Goku was the embodiment of life and energy. Energetic genki and yet lately he depict of a more subdue version and now it seems there was nothing.   
  
_And I bow to my fate to be a outcast by nature,_ The voice crept onward more and finally Sanzou recognize a form that was standing some way far away on a encrop of rock his head tilted upward ot the moon.  
  
"Who are you?" Sanzou narrow his violet eyes his hand going to his gun and pointing it upward at the form. Yet the form did not hear him at all instead it's back face him onward.   
  
_To be without purpose aimlessly wandering, how I wish for the Sun to guide me to the horizon of my desires._   
  
'What?' Sanzou thought totally befuddled noticing finally that it was Goku's voice in his head speaking and that the individual on the encrop was Goku but as the shadow passed onward and the moon once again lit up the area it was the real form of Son Goku, without the limiter.  
  
_And I walk this travel of pain journey toward a brinkness of destruction. Without my sun no more calling, no more hoping and all he could think about is himself. Yet I love him. Love him the man that can't hear me anymore the sinner the heredict the being that has no memory of his past._  
  
A soft chuckle filled the air of the full form of Son Goku as he turned around to stare at the tree before him, golden eyes lighted up with anger fury unhappiness. Claws held upward to the sky while howling rage echoed in Sanzou's mind and in turn the monk clutch his chest feeling the pain echo through.  
  
The pain of so many things that had befallen this Son Goku this form so long ago, the true person that was made from stone and rock. Almost as if sensing him the form turned to look at Sanzou in amusement. _Why are you here?_  
  
"What?" Sanzou shook his head, while slowly standing up to look at the being that once try to end his life the animal beast he believe to be once ago, and yet it now formed words in his head?  
  
_Honestly why are you here?_ Son Goku leaped and stood in front of Sanzou pressing him to the tree with seductivity, Sanzou remain impassive. _You don't want to be here go away._ Laughter shatter the silence from those curved up lips that were in pleasure and yet inwardly Sanzou felt the pain the other carries. _Go away. Leave me be._  
  
"Goku--stop this." Sanzou whispered in the emotionless voice even though his inside beat down with pain of emotions from not himself but the one in front of him. This had never happen before, and yet it wasn't a dream some dream that he was having or to be exact a nightmare.  
  
_Goku?_ The laughing continued, _What about the whole baka saru part? Or maybe stop saying I am hungry Baka Saru. Your giving me a headache you stupid monkey?_ Then just as quickly the form disappeared a distance and reappeared at the ledge. _Why now?_  
  
"Goku wake up!" Sanzou shook the boy on the floor cover with vines, his fingers tangled around trying to break the chains of the greenery.   
  
_It's hopefuless. So stop it human._ The voice now was cold in his mind and he turned to look at Son Goku whom was now perched on top of a branch leaning his back against it looking outside. _Stop pretending you care about us or rather me._  
  
Sanzou frowned, "Who says I care?"  
  
_Leave us then!_ The voice shifted now and he started when he saw another Goku standing before him the human one his golden eyes watering with tears. _Leave us alone then! Just like before LEAVE US. I hate you! GO AWAY! If you don't give a rats ass about me GO AWAY!_ The tears trail down the Goku standing before Sanzou, while the one wrapped in vines didn't stir and the vines seem to tighten more choking the one in the bind and hte pain in Sanzou's chest exploded.   
  
"Ugh." Sanzou grunted while clutching his chest, "Damn it baka Saru."  
  
_Do you always mean it when you call me that?_ Goku back away slowly, from Sanzou tears slipping freely more then ever trailing paths of light onto the floor forming foot steps. _Do you really hate me so much that we can't be together Sanzou? I'm five hundred and eighteen now, do you honestly hate me because I am not acting like you?_ A burst of anger exploded from the human Goku, _I hate you! Why can't you love me Sanzou? I've try to be adult like before, but that hurt too--I promise to do everything protect you love you. BUT WHY Won't YOU CARE??_   
  
"NO Goku I!" Sanzou reached toward the other boy, the vined Goku breathing sounded harsher like he couldn't get enough, somehow things were linked everything was. "It's a habit but I--" He felt himself slammed against the tree by the Fully formed Son Goku.   
  
_You what?_ Son Goku mocked, _You can't even show emotions and you call yourself human. We are tired Sanzou very tired._ Then both forms disappeared until only one being stood before him sadden with eyes that were so old and a hand that bleed blood of light.  
  
As each tear drop of blood feel small galaxy spin around the form, _I was lonely. So I wanted to be born again. We were lonely and one day it happened._  
  
Confusion etched across Sanzou's face, "What?" This was just too bizarre everything that was happening the anguish that seem to trail across the being before him. How the camel hair shone brightly like amber and golden eyes stare at him with frailty.   
  
_We were before everything, we were of a tale known so long, now forgotten except by those ageless immortal._ Then slowly hands spread out and the galaxies of light swirl around the being that was breeded between Youkai and Human of divine powers. _So I formed galaxies of galaxies by accident when I bleeded I do not know why I exist, but I was happy no longer alone when I heard the cries of birth in these._ Fingers trail into the liquid quality of galaxies scattering them around him merrily in explosions. Then they expanded surrounding both Sanzou and the being whom now sat in a chair, _I was happy but yet I was still lonely so--a pact was made._ Golden eyes light up cheerfully but then fell, _Yet things aren't what they turn out to be._  
  
Once again the lights dimmed to shone four candles in the room where only Sanzou stood and finally Goku appeared once again this time sitting in the chair in his human form. _Four candles._ The saru stroke his finger against one tip of the flame then look at Sanzou with molten gold, _Then three more candles joined and happiness was ensured, but without hope it is gone._ He pointed with one finger, _This is mine, this is yours_ He pointed to another candle.  
  
"Goku I don't understand?"  
  
_Will you mourn if I was gone?_ Goku whispered gently as he crept onto the chair some more to reach Sanzou's face stroking it, _Your so beautiful like the sun. I was surrounded in light before and in darkness but you -I love you- at first sight. The you that I watched in my dreams when I was sleeping the one that I was destined for that kind soul that the cat we call 'Tama' saw as caring._ Then the fingers withdrew quickly, _Is it so hard to love me?_ The hand gripped onto the candle as Goku pulled away hopping away onto the step that appeared like fragmented tile.   
  
_If you don't want me. If you wish it I will give you whatever I have Sanzou._ The hand caresses the candle while he look up the the darkness of the empty-ness of the room, _If you wish it I would snuff out my life just for you._ His lips curved upward into satisfaction the golden eyes light up with joy and one half of it turned into Son Goku while both spoke together _If you only you wish it we will end it all just for you._  
  
"Goku don't!" Sanzou walked toward them but found his feet cemented to the floor.   
  
_Why not Sanzou?_ Innocence puzzlement flooded onto that angelic face almost not comprehending why he shouldn't do such a thing. _Wouldn't it make you happy?_  
  
"No it would not baka saru." Sanzou called out jerking his feet and trying to get to the other, "Damn it let go you stupid floor!" He cusses in many forms of language that shouldn't be heard by someone so young, but then Goku was use to such vulgar language. He had after all lived with Sanzou for so long normally he didn't feel anything to it.   
  
The Saru eye the candle then his guardian and hopping down one step until he was eye level with Sanzou whom found the distance shorten. 'Was the Saru controlling things?' He wondered the state of nature toward Goku's powers it seem limitless. "It would make me unhappy." He mentions softly he didn't want to admit it but he felt something for this saru. The mystery that enshrouds the boy was immensely strong and even though Sanzou didn't want to admit it he was intrigued.  
  
_Why would it make you unhappy?_ Goku clearly not understanding anything in reason behind Sanzou's statements, _After all no more noises that you claim you hate. No more problems with me, you don't have to lose your temper. Heck you would even be more happiner._  
  
Sanzou let his golden locks block his eyes as he felt the shuddering emotions in his chest, whereas the calm empty face of Goku smiled inside he knew the other was shattering with pain for it echoes in him. "I'll be alone then." The stone cemented floor gave way underneath the pressure of Sanzou's will and he stood up and grab onto the Saru drawing him into a tight hug, making sure not to snuff out the light. "I'll be very alone, I can take the noise even though I complain about it, it makes me less lonely." His fingers ruffle the carmel hair that slid like silk, "I don't want to be alone saru." His voice softens slightly, "And I know now that you don't either."  
  
_Sanzou?_  
  
"Sshh just come back so that I won't ever be alone." Violet eyes crept onto the boyish face with caring, "Come back Son Goku for I do feel love for you even if I don't show it. I do -care- I guess I just never admit it til now." Softly he slid his arms to wipe away the lighted tears, "Your not alone anymore this I promise you."  
  
_Sanzou--arigato._ Slowly the darkness fled quickly and Sanzou felt his world tilted a bit and he lean onto a tree for support realizing that he was once again on that hill where the tree stood and the little saru slept soundly in the blanket of moss. Eye sliding down he breath a sigh a relief to notice that the vines were gone sliding down the tree he lean his head forward to watch the monkey a faint tilt of his lips symbolized his happiness that the other was indeed here.   
  
"Good job Kouryuu." Erutan appeared again as the sun slowly rouse and the moon embedded in her slumber.   
  
"It's you again." Sanzou slid his gun upward and pointed it at the lady, whom seem to laugh softly and held up her hands in a mock gesture that so resembles that of the Goddess of Mercy.   
  
Erutan shook her head slowly, "I am here in peace though I do have to tell you something interesting."  
  
"What--" Disbelief arouse in those violet eyes slowly, "do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Goku is Son Goku and yet he is also of another--make him happy and hope won't fade, hold him to you and let him not cry or bleed from that wound in his heart. For that would is your own as well as -his- it might seem odd but Goku choosen you to be his." Erutan slowly back away as the sunlight filter more strongly blinding Sanzou, "Take care of my Son--Konzen. I'll be watching." Then just as swiftly she was gone.  
  
Sanzou blinked quickly and sighs softly wondering why it was people like to butt into his business. Taking a glance at Goku his lips twisted upward, then again having Goku was worth a little bit trouble from whatever force of nature.   
  
owari


End file.
